bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renji Abarai
Appearance Why hasn't anyone tried to add Renji and Rukia's appearance when they arrived from the Royal Palace to the Appearance section Riptide240 (talk) 13:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :As of the most recent chapter, both Renji and Rukia returned to their normal Shinigami attire. Having that new clothing for that short of a time does not warrant it being added to the appearance section. Also for future reference, if you believe something should be added to a page, you can add it yourself, so long as it is properly referenced and follows the manual of style. Renji's Spiritual Power Recently, I tried changing Renji's spiritual power to "Immense" due to him effortlessly defeating Mask, who also had "Immense" spiritual power. Yet it was reverted, with the reasoning of "you dont make that determination and thats not how one qualifies anyhow." I'm sorry, but I fail to see how Renji doesn't qualify. I would like to point out that Sajin Komamura has "Immense" on his page. And Bambietta does as well, the reason being that she was able to fight him and his Division rather easily. So if Renji can do something (easily, might I add), that two Bankai wielding Captains couldn't, I don't why he has a lower spiritual power than Mask. A proper explanation would be greatly appreciated. SilverRain (talk) 04:22, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :A proper explanation. Renji's power level was already under review and it was changed to Great, which is the power level classified for a captain-level combatant. No one gets a power level change because of "the other guy's power level is higher". Komamura's power level was Immense for a long time and the power levels are based on what the character individually has shown to be capable of. while Renji has shown to be powerful he isnt Kenpachi, Unohana or Yamamoto level. Everyone doesnt get to be that advanced simply because this isnt DBZ. You dont train for 5 days or something and become all powerful simply because. We look over a characters advancement and capabilities and look at the Manual of style and determine the level. Im more inclined to put Mask's spiritual level lower considering the circumstance of how he fights. More importantly at this point if you have been on the site long enough you should know better to arbitrarily change profile images or power levels simply cause you think your choice is better.-- :That's fine and all, but aren't battles between spiritual beings (at least between Shinigami) a battle of reiatsu? I promise that Komamura could not do to Mask what Renji did, nor could he fight off 2 Captains as easily as Mask did. So unless you are saying that Komamura is stronger than Renji, I think that Renji should be moved up, or at least Mask and Komamura moved down. And I think that I have provided enough of a reason for either to happen. SilverRain (talk) 08:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Komamura's isnt the issue (and i wouldnt agree with the sentiment that komamura couldnt have beaten mask, and komamura has survived and effectively fought worse then mask so thats not a comparison), but mask likely will be moved down to Great seeing as it is premature for him to have been listed as immense without full consideration to the advantages based more on unique power rather then overall spiritual strength when it comes to how he won his fights. Not all Shinigami are equal and neither are are quincy.-- Jumping into this conversation on request, Sal is right; this isn't DBZ, where power levels determine everything in a fight. I mean, look at Rukia: she beat a captain-level opponent when she wasn't even a lieutenant, and yet we're not listing her as having captain-class Reiryoku because there were other factors involved in that victory (among them the fact that San no mai, Shirafune is basically a one-hit KO when used straight through someone's head). In Renji's case, he overpowered Mask with brute strength and such alone; Kensei did the same thing with his Bankai before Mask powered up, and Renji won with his Bankai active (Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō might also be a one-hit KO for all we know). And as Sal correctly pointed out, Mask having Immense Spiritual Power probably isn't very accurate, seeing as how he only defeated two captains AFTER being powered up by The Superstar. tl;dr we need to revise some things, but Renji's power level is not one of them. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)